Pending Scarlet
by ViNTageReTRoROCKet
Summary: Discontinued.
1. White Lies

_A/n: Hiya! So I got this idea after reading Dengeki Daisy, which this is based off of. It's like a Zelda rendition of the story. I wanted to get this part of the chapter up incase I lose my computer anytime soon. It needs some serious fixing._

_This is currently un-Beta'd. It'd be nice if it was :D If you'd like to Beta for me just ask! I'd truly love and appreciate one! Because I plan to finish this story and finish it good I will!_

_So enough of me talking. **Discalimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Dengeki Daisy._

**Bold equals Text messages**

_Italics equal thoughts_

_Enjoy and Review ;_]

* * *

"Men don't cry. Stop it now; you know I'll always be by your side!" Zelda patted her brother's head as he sobbed. His cries echoed softly around the hospital room, his tears dripped down onto her gown. Zelda sat up in her bed, her brother, Link sat on the edge of her bed; head bent and tears running. She continued to pat down his unruly blond hair, _'It never stayed down… What am I thinking?_' She sighed softly. _'This might be the last time I see him... '. _Zelda had been sick for awhile now, but it had never been this serious. She was never going to die before.

Zelda hugged her brother, she was heart broken to see him like this, he had always been her 'Little Man'. He was always smiling, always looking to the positive side and she was leaving him now. Forever. _'He might never smile again… And it's all my fault'._

"Link. I have something for you" Zelda cooed, a gentle smiled played at her lips even though she wanted to cry out. She would be happy for Link; she wouldn't show him how much this was affecting her. Zelda reached over onto the side table where a small bag sat and handed it to Link. He wiped his eyes and took the bag from her. Slowly he opened the bag and pulled out a slim forest green cellphone.

"I want you to have this. This phone has Scarlet's number in it. If you ever need anything or you're lonely and in trouble, you can contact him"

"Scarlet?"

"He's a very sweet person. He'll always be by your side when I can't be" Zelda gave her little brother a big smile and ruffled his hair. He smiled back but his cerulean eyes told all. _'Scarlet will never replace you.'_

_

* * *

_

**Hey Scarlet! Yeah I'm doing fine. I'm hanging out with Saria right now.**

**Everything has been going good for me. Nothing has troubled me for a long time.**

**It's nice. Thanks for being so concerned for me, Scarlet.**

Link stood near the sports shed on the school grounds. It was a nice day, 72 degrees and breezy. It would have been nicer had he not been soaking wet.

"It's your fault Link. Don't get in the Student Council's way… Dirty street rat" Ruto sneered. She was holding a bucket that had been full of water, before she threw it at Link. Her little posse of Student Council snots were circled around them, giving Link and Saria dirty looks. Link glared at Ruto. There wasn't much he could do against them, not without money anyway.

"How many times must I tell you? You need permission from the Student Council to use the Library" Ruto carried on. Link glance over his shoulder. Him and Saria were trapped between the Sports Shed and a chain linked fence. The only thing in his reach was a hose and its faucet. Link suppressed a smirk.

"I'm so sorry Link! It's because I borrowed a book from the Library. That's why they are making such a big deal!" Saria said from behind Link. She was completely dry. Link had made sure to jump in the way of the water for her. Saria had been Link's first friend since elementary school. She was in a similar condition as Link. They were both dirt poor.

Link laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it Saria. It isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself" Link pushed his hair back, only to have it fall into his view again. His sopping wet bangs were doing a hell of a job distracting him.

Ruto scoffed clearly offended by Link's easy going nature. "This is why I hate poor people! How about you apologize or something? Or are poor people void of manners?" Ruto began laughing and her posse followed suit. Link grinned _'Now's my chance'._ Link kicked up the hose and caught it, with a flick of his wrist he turned the water on and sprayed Ruto. She squealed as the ice cold water hit her at full pressure.

"What's wrong Ruto? I thought Zora's loved the water?" True the fish people were only legends now, but there were people out there who could trace their linage back to them. Ruto being one of them.

One of Ruto's minions jumped towards Link. "How dare you do that to the President!"

Link merely shrugged. "I'm sick of hearing the same lame insult. Think of something more tasteful than 'Poor People' ". Link let out a hiss of air as a punch came around to hit him in the stomach. "You little Jackass" Link grabbed him by the collar and watched as a baseball ball hit him in the head.

"What the hell…?" More rained from the sky at the student council. Shouts of 'What the Hell!' and 'Who's doing this?!' rang out until Ruto called for a retreat and they all ran with their tails between their legs. Something that sounded vaguely like "We'll finish this later!" escaped Ruto's mouth just before she turned the corner of the building.

"You'd think she might be able to come up with something less cliché… You okay Saria?" Link turned to his green haired friend with his usual happy go lucky grin plastered on his face. She sighed in exasperation.

"I'm fine Link. Um… But do you have any idea who threw these balls?" Saria looked behind her and out towards the fields. "There's no one out on the fields and it would make sense that they came from over there… I wonder who it was"

"Hmm. Well I don't know who did it but I sure am grateful" Link kicked a ball with his foot. It went flying through the air and landed with a resounding _crash_ as it smashed through the equipment shed window. "Aw shit! I don't have the money to pay for this!"

"Maybe you shouldn't go around kicking things that hard then!" Saria yelled back, they were both thrown into a panic. Neither of them had the means to pay for this, so that only left one option. Run.

* * *

**Everything has been going good for me. Nothing has troubled me for a long time.**

**It's nice. Thanks for being so concerned for me, Scarlet.**

Scarlet snapped his phone shut and began to toss an old baseball in his hand. He watched from his perch on top of the Sports Shed as Saria dragged Link back towards the school. "It's such a bad habit to lie Link"


	2. Scarlet

_HUZZAH! I GOT A REVIEW! :D_

_My goal is to get a review for every chapter. It'd make me happy._

_Well anyway here is the next chapter! A bunch of people make appearances… I need to put some older characters in my story. So far it's a lot of people from TP, minus Saria._

_Well anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Dengeki Daisy._

_Remember!_

**Bold is texting.**

_Ialics is thoughts._

_Enjoy and Review ;D_

* * *

Link and Saria slipped into study hall. They were both out of breath and on top of it Link was still wet, though the run back to the classroom had dried him off a bit. Link took a deep breath, _'Now I can relax a bit'._

"LINK! SARIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! We've all been worried sick! Has the Student Council been giving you trouble again? Oh I absolutely despise Ruto!" Beth had cornered Link and Saria as soon as she saw them. Malo, Talo, Ilia and Colin were close behind her as she berated the two with questions.

"Now look at who's being the annoying one" Colin mumbled, Ilia tried to suppress her giggle as Beth glared over her shoulder. Talo whacked Colin on the head: "Don't make her mad! She's scary enough when she's being 'nice' ".

Beth rounded on Talo, "I can't believe you two brats! You're such little boys! I am not scary!"

Link and Saria were glad for the distraction. The last thing they wanted was an interrogation. But Beth was right. Ruto really was horrible for all the sudden changes in the school system. It was just because the Student Council was run by the wealthy kids in the school. Their family's made generous donations to the school, which in turn gave their kids position. The Student Council didn't issues permission I.D's to people they didn't like. That included the "Scholarship Students" or poor people to be blunt; Link and Saria were here on Scholarships.

"Just because they're rich it doesn't make them better" Ilia said bring the conversation back on topic. She had an angry look on her face that seemed more like a pout than anything else. She was a sweet girl who rarely got angry, but when she did it was best to take cover.

"More than anything else we can't forgive them for agonizing you guys. They should stop saying Poor People or Scholarship Students" Malo chirped in. He was Talo's younger twin, though they looked nothing alike. Malo was short with a serious expression always donning his face while his brother was the taller of the two, who was an eccentric kid always looking for something new to do.

"But it's true that we're poor" Link rubbed the back of his head. He never had a problem admitting that he was poor.

"What's wrong Link? It's not like you to say such bad things about yourself!" Colin looked worried. Despite Colin being a quiet person he had a big fighting spirit. He looked up to Link, who he had dubbed leader of their group.

"That's right Hero! Hang in there!" Talo yelled and struck a dramatic pose to emphasize. Link sighed at the nickname, there wasn't much stopping them from calling him that so he decided to play along with it. Link looked off to the side and sighed dramatically.

"It's hopeless. My heart is already withered" He ran a hand threw his hair. "But it's okay. I don't care about being hated… Even if I wear rags!" Link put his foot up on a desk and pointed towards the ceiling with a look of determination on his face. Talo and Colin laughed and joined in.

"Even if we're homely and unpopular!" Talo answered back. His foot joining Link's on the desk.

"Our hearts bloom strong and beautiful like flowers!" Colin called out, joining in Talo and Link's stance.

"That's what we are!" They yelled out in unison earning them odd looks from their fellow classmates.

"I wonder how Link can be so goofy when he's so smart…" Saria looked at the boys with a smile playing at her lips.

"They're a bunch of idiots" Beth added in.

"Well, Link is one smart idiot. His grades are at the top of our class every year" Ilia sighed.

Link stopped in his goofing off to look at his cellphone. It vibrated three times. Scarlet had texted him back. A wide grin spread out onto Link's face as he looked over the message.

**Glad to see another text from you Link. It seems like you're doing good.**

**But I wonder if you really doing as good as you say you are.**

**I know it's hard without your sister.**

**So don't over exert yourself, okay?**

**I'll always be by your side.**

"Well don't you look happy Link! What is that from your girlfriend? Or maybe you have a boyfriend. Oh I can see it now! He's a delinquent and you met him one day while you were walking home. It was raining that day and he had stopped to help a poor puppy stuck in the rain! And it was love at first sight!" Beth cupped her hands together and pretended to swoon. Link scowled at her. They all knew he was bisexual and were okay with it. Talo didn't like to talk about it much but he wasn't going to leave Link's side because of sexual preference.

Link looked back at his text mesaage.

**I'll always be by your side.**

'_I wouldn't want it any other way'_

* * *

"So did you here about the Hacker?" Ilia said. They were currently hanging out in the hallway for the classroom always got loud in the morning.

"Hacker? No what happened?" Link looked at her questionably. He was never one to stay in the circle so he left that to Ilia who would inform him later.

"Everyone is talking about it! The library's computers went all wonky and apparently it's the work of a hacker. Those who know say he's a pro" Ilia informed.

"Huh. Did he invade from the outside and breakdown the system? If so he's not a 'Hacker' but a 'Cracker'. A hacker is a person who is knows all there needs to know about a computer and its system. They know all of the in's and out's. It's not illegal to be a hacker. A cracker is a hacker who uses their skills for personal gains outside of the law" Link concluded. Ilia gave him an astounded look.

"Wow. I didn't know you were so into computers and what not!"

"I'm not. Just my sister used to be into all of these things" Link smiled at the thought of his sister. _'I should visit her grave soon. It's been awhile'_.

"Ah Link! Ilia! Could you do me a favor? Could you tell the class that we're not going to the computer lab today? All the computers are crashing right now and I was asked to help try and fix them" Mr. Twili or Zant, as he preferred everyone to call him, smiled. He was everyone's favorite teacher, he was kind and always willing to help out. And as all the girls say, even some guys agree to this, that he's pretty handsome.

Ilia cupped her hand to her mouth and said in a loud whisper, "Is it the hacker that's doing this?" She leaned in close to Zant.

"Uh… You know about that? News travels fast huh? Well just between you and me, he's good. The computer system is almost completely annihilated. Everyone is getting mad. Especially the Student Council" As if on queue Ruto came bounding down the halls towards Zant.

"Zant! What are you doing! The computers need to be fixed now! How is anything suppose to get done with all of them down!" Zant gave Ruto an apologetic look and followed her back to the Library. He was the advisor to the Student Council and a computer major. He was getting worked to the bone at the moment. _'I wonder how he can put up with that…'_ Link thought.

"Well let's go tell the class… Hey Link... did you notice it's strangely quiet in our class room? That never happens!" Ilia opened the class door and looked around. Everyone was here, including a man sitting on the teacher's desk. He was wearing a dark blue janitors suit along with a matching hat the covered his eyes; blonde locks fell from the confines of the hat. He had a broom in his hand that leaned over his shoulder. Saria was standing the closest to him as if she were talking to him. Fright danced in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Who broke the window in the back the other day?" He voice was ice cold, it sent shivers running down Link's spine. Link gulped. "I know it's someone from this class" He continued, "Oi, if you don't come out and say it. I'll get blamed for this" He growled, kicking over a desk.

"Don't worry Link. Everyone knows and we're all going to keep the secret. No one will tell" Malo patted Link on the shoulder. Link looked around at his classmates. They all met his eye and nodded or gave a thumb's up. They all knew he was hard on cash and were willing to cover for him.

Link looked down at his feet. He felt terrible. He knew he needed to take responsibility. "Excuse me. It was my fault. I broke the window by accident" Link walked forward. The Man sitting on the desk turned his head to him, the class was muttering behind him.

"_Link!_" Saria pulled at his uniform jacket.

"It's okay Saria. I'll just tell him, it's no big deal" Link gave her a reassuring smile. _'Oh Goddesses I hope it'll be no big deal'_ Link smiled apologetically, "I'm Link Harkinian, I'm sorry for breaking the window. It was an accident" Link bowed his head, "I don't have the means to pay for it though. I'm very sorry!"

The class was quiet. Link's apology was heartfelt. You knew he meant it. "…You're an honest person. You say you don't have the means to pay for it. You poor boy... That's what you though I would say right?" The man sitting on the desk pushed his hat up to look Link in the eyes. He had a sadistic smile on his face.

"It's a shame that people aren't that nice in the real world. Guess you'll have to pay for it with your body" His grin widen, his eyes glinted scarlet. "That's how it is" And with that the Blonde man flung Link over his shoulder. Not an easy task to do, Link was a good six feet tall and a 175 pounds.

"Stop messing around! We'll tell the teachers!" Talo called out.

"Yeah! You must be working for the Student Council or something!" Beth joined in.

He laughed. Link could feel the chuckle through his stomach that was resting on the man's shoulder. Link was currently struggling in his grip, to no prevail. "Don't do unnecessary things. I'm just a normal school janitor"

'_A JANITOR? They don't do these kinds of things!' _Link's miind screamed.

* * *

"Pay with my body… This is what you meant?!" Link was out in the back gardens with the man who decided to kidnap him from class. Once they reached the equipment sheds in the back the man set him down, placed his hat on Link's head and handed him the broom. 'Get ta sweeping' was all he said.

"Hey you. I shouldn't have to agree to this. And you shouldn't be skipping out on your work!" Link was annoyed. Had this man been a little kinder about the whole ordeal Link would have complied and everything would have been fine. But being kidnapped in class and making them believe that he was going to become someone's sex _thing_ was not okay with Link.

"Are you in position to complain? Get to work, _Servant_" The man lit a cigarette and typed away at his laptop. "I have other things to do, so don't talk to me right now" He added on.

Link scowled and moved on to pulling weeds from the flower beds. "You're just skipping work. This is child labor! Why am I doing this?" Link muttered to himself. More than sure the man could hear him talking to himself.

"Oh yeah. My name is Sheik. Call me Sheik or Master" Sheik gave Link a coy smile before going back to his computer.

'_To think I have to serve this guy. And on top of it the Student Council is getting on my nerves..'_ Link pulled out his cellphone and stared at it thoughtfully for a moment. He began to type.

**Hey Scarlet.**

**What's up? Right now I'm pulling weeds in the flower beds because I can't pay for the window I broke yesterday.**

Link cleared the message.

**Hey Scarlet.**

**What's up? I'm maintaining the flower beds right now.**

**It's pretty fun.**

**I've always loved the outdoors.**

**I'll send you a picture once they've bloomed, they're Scarlet Clematis.**

**I think you'll like them.**

Link sent the message. He wouldn't tell Scarlet what he was really going through. He didn't want Scarlet to worry about him being alone. It was enough that he was always there for him. He didn't want to be trouble.

Sheik's fingers flew over the keyboard. The keys made a light clicking noise as he typed. His phone vibrated within his pocket. He picked it up and read the text message.

**It's pretty fun.**

Sheik glanced over at Link grunting as he pulled out the weeds and muttering to himself. "Hey Link. Get out of here. You're done for today" Sheik flicked his cigarette butt away and turned back to his computer. _'Stop lying Link. It's not very befitting. Though I guess I have no room to talk'_

* * *

_Zant was so OOC forgive me for that! He'll be back in character soon. Don't worry! By the by I'd still love a Beta reader for this ;D_

_Review Pretty Please? _


	3. Hero in Distress

_So happy right now! Thanks RabidYaoiFangurl and RainCloud007 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! And thanks to everyone who favorite this story or put it on their alert notice! Still shootin' for one review per chapter :D I like that goal. By the by I'm so super sorry it took so long for me to put up the next chapter. Life ate me D;_

_So here is the next chapter!_

_Well anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Dengeki Daisy._

_Remember!_

**Bold is texting.**

_Ialics is thoughts._

_Enjoy and Review ;D_

_

* * *

  
_

"You're done for today Link. Get out of here" Sheik called over his laptop. He was resting in the shade of a nearby tree, watching Link work. _'It's at times like this that I wish my computer had a camera'_ Sheik thought as he watched Link stand and stretch. Even through his school uniform Sheik could appreciate Link's well toned body, his brood shoulders and tight butt. Sheik coughed hazardously at his last trace of though. Unconsciously he reached for a pack of smokes and lit one. Sheik grimaced, _'Zelda must be getting a kick out of this. It's starting to turn out how she said it would. Goddesses be damned'_

Link stood up and winced as he felt his knees pop. He shook his legs out to rid himself of the tiny needles that felt as if they were dancing in his legs. Link would have continued his little stretching session if it wasn't disturbed by the wailing of some dying animal.

Link looked around for the source of the noise only to realize there was no dying animal; only Ruto. Link paled a little and crouched back down, he did not need to see Ruto after a labor induced afternoon. Ruto was standing just in view at the far end of the flower beds, her back was to Link but he could tell she was crying from the shaking of her shoulders and the loud wailing that seemed to emit from her. _'Honestly someone is going to call animal control. She sounds like a dying cat'_ A grin slowly spread across Link's face as he looked back down at his phone. _'One little prank against Ruto wouldn't hurt. I mean she really does deserve it'_

Link looked back up at Ruto only to notice Zant was with her now. "Stop doing this already!" Ruto screamed at Zant, "Don't you know what's going to happen if you don't?" Her knees went weak as she continued to cry. Zant wrapped an arm around her and held her up. Link couldn't hear what he was saying but they looked very intimate right now.

"A forbidden love? Ilia, Beth and Saria would eat this up," Link muttered to himself, "How scandalous"

"Oi! _Servant_ I said you could stop working. Hmm. Maybe you enjoy being my servant… If that's the case I should just take you home with me so you can be my slave twenty four-seven" Sheik said wiggling his eyebrows. He had gotten off his laptop to see how good of a job Link did. His eyes roamed over the flowers only to rest upon a small clump of green and brown leaves and small vines.

"What the- Didn't I say to weed the flower beds? You left weeds in there" Sheik pointed to the "weeds".

"They're not _weeds_ you moron. They're Scarlet Clematis. They're a bit wilted but they'll bloom into these beautiful red flowers soon" Link grinned, "They're my favorite flowers. They remind me of Scarlet"

Sheik raised his eyebrow at Link. "Scarlet? Who's that? Don't tell me you managed to actually get a girlfriend. Hmm. Maybe Scarlet is a boy" Sheik bent down next to Link and took his chin in his hand. He turned Link's head from side to side as if examining him. "You do look like one of those pretty boys from all those Boy Love manga's girls like to read. What are they called again? Oh yeah! You look like a bishonen" Sheik laughed as Link scowled. "So let me guess this Scarlet person, are they a foreigner or gay? Cause that's one fruity name! Whoever it is they probably go good with a _bishonen_ like you huh?" Sheik was doubled over with laughter.

"Go ahead make fun of me" He swatted away Sheik's hand, "But don't start making fun of Scarlet. He's always been there for me so I won't take it if someone bad mouths him" Link stood up and tossed Sheik his hat. "Scarlet is a nickname. He was one of my sister's friends. At least I know he's not some perverted Yankee like you! See ya Sheik" Link flipped him off as he walked off. He was glad to finally be away from that slave driver. _'I don't have to be upset over what he said. I have Scarlet'_

The week passed slowly. Link went to school and afterwards everyday was caught by Sheik and sent to work about the school. All the while Sheik sat nearby typing away at his laptop or playing Solitary.

_'Damn slave driver'_ Was the only thought Link had.

* * *

"Link! Hurry up! If we don't get down to the cafeteria soon they'll be out of all the good food. We'll have to eat yesterday's meatloaf. And let me tell you, there was no meatloaf yesterday" Talo shuddered at the thought.

Link laughed as he opened the classroom door, "Don't worry. Let me just grab my money. It'll take me two…" Link trailed off as he looked at the classroom. Everything was neat and orderly as it had been before the group left for lunch. The only thing out of order was the few notebooks, pencils and textbooks thrown about the room. Link's bag was sitting on his desk, ripped up and empty. "Who…?" Link picked up his notebook from the ground.

Talo stepped into the classroom and surveyed Link's possessions. "What the hell! This had to be one of the Student Council members! They're the worse!" Talo slammed a desk with his hand, he was furious.

"Talo don't worry about it. I can fix my bag. And it doesn't look like they took anything. Look my money is still here," Link took his wallet off the ground and dangled it in front of Talo, "I'm not going to let them get to me. Go to lunch. I'll pick up my stuff" Link pushed Talo from the room and watched as his friend reluctantly walked down the hall. Link stared down at his wallet still grasped in his hand. He didn't bother opening it already knowing what he would find. Nothing.

It only took about five minutes to gather up all his belongings. Nothing ruined besides his bag, and nothing stolen besides his money. All in all Link could deal with this. Link pulled open the classroom door, Talo might have been able to grab a decent lunch but there was no hope for Link to get a good meal in today. Though his friends were always willing to share their own lunch, Link hated feeling like a mooch. He'd politely refuse and say he wasn't hungry.

'_I won't let the Student Council get to me'_ Link took a deep breath as he made his way downstairs, already feeling calm. Then everything went cold. Link stopped dead in his tracks, soaked to the bone with cold dirty water. He looked up at the third floor landing and heard a gaggle of laughter. "You think this will bring me down?!" Link shouted, ceasing the laughter immediately. Link ran a hand through his hair. _'Calm down. Just calm down'_

_

* * *

  
_

Link flung the last bag of trash into the bin. "Hey Sheik I'm done with the trash!" He yelled over his shoulder, only turning to look when Sheik gave no reply. _'Wonder where he went…'_

Taking out his cellphone Link started a new message to Scarlet.

**Hey Scarlet**

Link stared at the words in front of him. He let out a sigh and deleted the message.

"Keep sighing like that and you'll get wrinkles. You'll look like an old women by the time you're 18" Sheik walked by Link, ladder in hand.

"Drop dead Sheik"

"You'd like that huh? Why don't you get your little Scarlet to do something for you? I mean you make him out to be so wonderful, he could probably take care of me if you asked him to. Does that guy even know your situation?" Sheik laughed as he put the ladder in the equipment shed. Leaning against the shed he lit a cigarette and surveyed Link.

"No he doesn't" Link stated matter of factly.

"I see, you don't trust him. Or is it that you think you can do everything yourself?"

Link stood up and looked Sheik in the eye, "That's not it. I just don't want to take Scarlet for granted. He's far too kind and I don't know what I would do if I pushed him away from me" Link gave a little wave over his shoulder as he left Sheik to think over his words. _'I won't be going anywhere. I made a promise to Zelda'_

* * *

Link leaned back in his chair and watched the clouds races by outside, leaving small patched of shadow spread across the school grounds. It was a really beautiful day out and he had to spend most of his day inside. He breathed in deep and held it, he forced himself to not sigh. _'Pssht. Like Sheik knows anything. He can go died for all I care. Stupid, perverted slave driver.'_ Link ran a hand through his hair. Just thinking about Sheik irritated him. But at the same time he enjoyed his company. It was better than going home to an empty apartment or walking about town to find odd jobs. But at the same time Link wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

Link had been too caught up in his train of thought to notice the classroom quiet down. A rare occurrence even during a lesson.

"Hey Link… Um Ruto wants to talk to you. She's waiting outside the classroom. It's weird. She doesn't look like she's going to pull anything _and_ she looks like she's about to cry! I wonder what happened" Beth tapped Link on the shoulder and glanced at the door.

"Careful Link it might be a trap. You can't trust the Student Council!" Colin warned. And he was right. They had bullied Link since he entered High School and in just the past week they did a complete 180. They apologized to Link publicly and they gave him gifts on a normal basis.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Link gave them a reassuring smile and walked out into the hall. Ruto motioned for him to follow her and he followed suit. Link's eyes danced about the hall. He was convinced that the Student Council just wanted to lower his guard. They would spring from an empty classroom and try to beat him or the would push him down the stairs. Link was throughly surprised when they ended up at the computer lab, unscathed.

Ruto was looking down at the ground. Minutes flew by in silences as she tried to say the right words. "I need your help Link. No matter what I try I can't get onto the computer. No matter what password I try I just can't get onto the account to retrieve the data Zant put on here!" Ruto's eyes watered. She held herself and gave Link a pleading look.

"What do you want me to do? I'm an amateur at this too. Just get Zant to do it" Link ran a hand through his hair. This was troublesome. If this was the reason the Student Council was being nice to Link then it was all for nothing. What did they expect from him? For him to be a computer genius? That was his sister.

"I can't ask Zant! He's the one hiding the information in there. He has all of the school's banking information. All the donations, scholarships and funds raised have been embezzled! Ever since I started going out with Zant I've kept quiet about this! But I can't anymore, I'm so sorry" Ruto wiped at her eyes as fresh tears smeared her makeup.

"Ruto… Why are you telling me all this?"

She sniffed and tried to regain some composure. "You know that hacker right? The one that got into the school's control system earlier. Penname: Scarlet" Link's mouth fell open and closed. He resembled Lord Jabu Jabu out of water. "I know Scarlet was giving a warning to Zant earlier! Please Link?" Ruto grabbed Link's arm and pleaded with him. She looked so desperate to have this resolved to be out of Zant's grasp.

Link fumbled with his cellphone. _'"Scarlet will always be by your side" Goddesses I hope you're right Zelda'_

A resounding bang echoed through the room as Zant slammed the door open. Ruto's legs gave out at the sight of him and her crying came back at full force. She tried to push herself as far from the man as she could. Nothing but pure fear adored her face. Link stepped in between Ruto and Zant, he would do all he could here.

**Scarlet, Please Help.**

He would leave the rest to Scarlet.

* * *

The room was dark, the only light coming from a dim computer screen. The glow of the screen danced off the wisps of smoke as they floated by. Sheik tapped the mouse pad; the onslaught of light brightened and made him wince. He minimized his game of solitary and opened his browser.

"Just when I think you've going to ask for a favor, it's for someone else. And what the hell is with that text message? You sound like your sister now. If you have time to think of something stupid like that then get into the school's computer system yourself" Sheik scoffed but glance down at his open phone again. A small smile played on his lips. He would have to make sure to save that message.

**Scarlet, Please Help. **

**I've been sent on a quest by the galling Zora Princess. **

**I am to liberate the Water Temple, but I have found this task impossible. **

**We're in need of saving. **

Sheik's fingers danced across his keyboard. _'Even the Hero needs to be saved once in awhile I guess'_

* * *

"You really believe this foolish girl's story?" Zant raised a thin eyebrow. Link had never noticed before but Zant was far from handsome. He was downright creepy. His face was long, almost flat, his eyebrows were thin and barely visible, and his eyes. They seemed pupil-less and crazed. _'I need to ask Ilia what everyone saw in this guy…'_

"And say I do, do bad things. Where is the evidence?" Zant walked over to the computer and sat in the chair. He smirked as he looked over a trembling Ruto and a fuming Link.

"Don't give me that bull shit! The evidence is inside the computer! And I believe Ruto! I saw you two with my own eyes!" Link raised his voice. Hopefully he could stall long enough. Hopefully Scarlet was going to help. Hopefully this wasn't all for naught.

"Fine then, how about you check the "evidence" for yourself. That is, if you can" Zant's face twisted with a cruel smile as he let out a howl of laughter.

Link glanced behind Zant at the computer. The screen stared back at them dauntingly, then it winked. The screen was black for all of a second and then back on.

"Sorry to tell you but my protection is perfect. No one will be able to get into this computer" Zant's face cracked wide with another smile.

"Oi, shut up already. You're saying such un-cool things. You're probably one of the cheesiest "bad guys" I've ever met" A voice, distorted through the computer mic, chuckled. "I'll be taking all the illegal data now and printing them off to all the school printers. While I'm at it I'll save you some trouble and fax a copy to the police"

Ruto gasped and Link's jaw dropped for the second time within 5 minutes. _'For some reason, just listening to that voice… Makes me really irritated'_ Link grimaced, but he was grateful.

"No! No! NO!" Zant howled and began typing away at the computer, "This can't be happening! Who are you?!" He pounded on the computer keyboard, to no avail.

"I've told you countless times before. I'm Scarlet. So it'll be pointless to try something with me. I'm in control here. Link…" There was a pause where only static was heard from the other end as if Scarlet was contemplating how to saying something. "I hope I got to you in time. Just remember. I'm always watching over you" And with that the computer winked out. Zant went into a frenzy as papers began to shoot out of the printers in the room. Within minutes there was running coming from down the hall. Teachers and the Principle where looking for Zant, sirens could be heard too; flying down the road and into the school parking lot. Everything was in chaos, but time moved slowly for Link. There was no sound, just Scarlet's words.

"_I'm always watching over you"_

* * *

"Oi. You're late" Sheik called over his shoulder. He stood by the flower beds, moving the hose back and forth lazily. He didn't look up at Link, nor did he make a sarcastic remark for once.

"Yeah sorry. Stuff happened. Scarlet saved my rear" Link said. He watched Sheik's back as he worked. He was slight, almost feminine; his blond hair was unruly and looked to be hazardously cut. Link's eyes roamed over his shoulders memorized, all the way to his butt until he realized what he was doing. Link felt his face and ears heat. _'I shouldn't be thinking of that damned slave driver like this'_

"Oh I see. Sounds exciting" Sheik said, attempting a lofty air. "Oh yeah the red something rather have bloomed" Sheik cut the water and pointed towards the freshly watered flowers.

"The Scarlet Clematis" Link bent down near the flowers and took out his cellphone. He snapped a photo of the flowers. He stared at the for awhile, he could feel Sheik's gaze on his back and somewhere deep in his mind he felt himself yearning to have Sheik. To have him in his arms and to- _'Enough. I'm just horny. I don't like Sheik like that. Dumb ass hormones'_

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. He stood asking the question that had been killing him since that morning in the computer lab. "So tell me something... Are you Scarlet?" Link turned his gaze towards Sheik, cobalt met scarlet as they're eyes locked.

Sheik took a step forward until he was mere inches from Link. He placed his arm on Link's shoulder and brought his mouth to Link's ear. His breath tickled as it grazed over his neck and cheek. "Nope. Stupid~!"

Link could feel his ears heat up as Sheik's breath ghosted his ear; a scowled spread across his face. Link pushed him away and rubbed his ear to rid himself of the feeling. "I was just checking! No need to molest me. But I'm glad you're not Scarlet. I don't think he'd be such a perverted Yankee" Link laughed and turned back to the flowers with a smile on his face.

Sheik watched Link from the corner of his eye. A frown graced his lips.

* * *

_Eh. I don't think it was a very good chapter. Again sorry for the lateness of it all! _

_Hope no one is confused by anything. And I hope the small amount of fluff that's in there isn't crap D;_

_Anyway. Review?_


End file.
